


Viper「四」

by Chiiizuru



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 人蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiiizuru/pseuds/Chiiizuru
Summary: 学生Thor&学生Loki（魔法蛇）小Thor在自己5岁生日的时候意外的得到了一个魔法蛋，里面是一条小蛇，慢慢养大之后发现不太对劲？HE、短篇
Relationships: Thor/Loki
Kudos: 6





	Viper「四」

「四」

“呃……Loki……”  
Thor一觉醒来就发现自己被绑在了凳子上，脚和手臂都被绑的死死的，他奋力的扯了扯，却发现这条绳子被施了魔法，只会越缠越紧。Loki面无表情的站在他的前方，金色的瞳仁已经散去，深绿色的双眸直直的盯着Thor，就像一滩深渊，散发着危险的气息。

“睡醒了？”Loki冷冷的发出一声。  
“Loki，我，你听我说，事情不是你想的那样。”Thor紧张的看着他。  
“那是什么样。”  
“呃……我们，睡了一觉。然后……那什么，你知道的。”  
“知道？我知道什么？一切都是你造成的不是吗？”Loki声音有些颤抖，眼眶已经红了一圈。  
“Loki，你冷静一下，也不能说都是我造成的，当时是你求我的。”  
“我求你？！那要是其他人求你，你是不是也会这样么做？！”  
“不，不是的，我不会的，你先把我放开好吗？”  
Thor百口莫辩，他急的不知道该怎么办了。  
Loki解开了缠在Thor脚上的绳子。  
“那你说，该怎么办。”  
“我会对你负责的。”Thor一脸正义。  
“对我负责？怎么对我负责，你连自己的性取向都不清楚吧，况且我是蛇你是人，你疯了吧，难道你要去和Frigga说你和自己的弟弟上床了？”  
“我，Loki，我不知道，我需要点时间想清楚，但你要相信我，我一定会对我的行为负责的。”  
Loki看着Thor手足无措一脸可怜的样子，把他身上的绳子都解开了。  
“给你一周时间。”说完就走出了房间。

———  
这一周Thor几乎见不到Loki，就算是在家里，Loki也把自己的房间用魔法上了锁，只要Thor靠近，就会从房门里散发出绿色的毒气。上次就因为Thor硬是要让Loki开门，不小心吸入了过多的毒气，导致他头晕目眩了3天。

经过那晚上发生的事，Thor开始认真思考他对Loki的想法，之前他一只认为自己对Loki只是哥哥出于对弟弟的保护欲，从没有想过是否是因为喜欢，抑或是爱，他也明白自己和Loki的不同，他开始回忆那个晚上对Loki的想法，他是第一次有这样的感受，如此强烈的想要占有一个人的感受，想要在那片纯洁无暇的躯体上留下自己的印记，他不清楚这是不是爱。

Thor拖着愁苦的脸来到学校，在座位上深深的叹了口气。  
“你这是怎么了，整天唉声叹气的。”  
Fandral看着每天跟个苦瓜似的Thor。  
“唉……遇到点事。”  
“什么啊，该不会是……情感问题？让我猜猜，你喜欢上哪个女孩了？”  
“不是啦，是Loki的事，我都好几天没见到他了。”  
“啊……你说Loki啊，我刚才还看见他在图书馆呢。”  
“图书馆？太谢谢你了兄弟。”  
Thor嗖的一下站起来，往图书馆跑去了。  
“？？？”Fandral在原地一脸懵。

“Loki，Loki你在吗？”Thor小声的边走边找。  
找了半天，他终于在图书馆一个隐蔽的角落找到了Loki，Loki看到Thor走过来了，马上起身想要逃走。Thor看出来他想要逃，快速走过去握住他的手腕，把他按在了墙上，Thor宽厚的身体在Loki面前就像一面坚实的墙，把他钳制住了。

“Thor，你干嘛，快放开我。”  
Loki脸上不明原因的泛起一点粉红。  
“Loki，你为什么最近老是躲着我，不跟我见面也不和我说话。”  
“我干嘛要和你见面，制造尴尬吗？”  
“……我。”  
“再说，你想见我干嘛，听你说你所谓的‘办法’？”  
“呃…我还没有想好，但是我受不了你每天躲着我不和我见面，你快把我搞疯了。”  
“那也不关我的事。”  
Loki用魔法逃出了Thor的钳制圈，往出口方向走去。  
“Loki！你不能在外边使用魔法。”  
“我又不是什么都得听你的。”

——  
Thor被Loki气的不行，好像浑身都散发着一团黑气。  
“嘿，老兄，你又怎么了，浑身的低气压好像要把人给吃了。”Fandral给Thor递了瓶罐装啤酒。  
“唉，气死我了，Loki还是不愿意和我好好说话。”  
“你们这是怎么了啊。难道是因为Loki交了男朋友的事？”  
“什么？你说什么？什么男朋友？”  
Thor有些激动的站了起来。  
“啊，没什么没什么。”  
Fandral意识到自己多嘴了。  
“快说！”Thor的怒气正在膨胀，好像下一秒就要把他撕碎。  
“好好好，你别急嘛，我也不确定是不是他男朋友，就最近我看到有个男生，经常陪Loki在操场上散步，俩人还有说有笑的。”  
“谁？！”Thor感觉自己肺都要气炸了。  
“呃…好像是X班的Bucky。”

Thor的怒火一下子冲上了头，原来Loki天天躲着自己不和他见面不和他说话，是早就和别人谈起了恋爱，亏他还一直在考虑他的情绪，每天说话都小心翼翼，Thor气冲冲的往操场走去，他要抓住这只令人生气的家伙，好好的教训他。Thor一来到操场就看到了和Bucky并肩走着的Loki，俩人正开心的聊着些什么，Bucky还摸了Loki的头。看到这一幕Thor的怒气已经像爆炸的烟火全部喷射了出来，他走过去用力拽住了Loki手臂。

“Thor？”Loki转身就看到满脸怒火的Thor。  
“Loki！跟我回去！”  
“什么？你干什么？你弄疼我了。”Loki想要甩开Thor的手。  
“我说跟我回去，我不想再说第三遍。”  
“你没看见我在陪我朋友吗？你今天发什么疯？”  
“好，朋友是吧，我们回去好好聊聊你这个朋友。”Thor直接把Loki抱起来扛在了肩上，还打了一下他的屁股。  
“喂！快放我下来，你这个变态！”Loki的脸已经变得通红，碍于Bucky还在旁边，他没办法使用魔法。  
“这位同学，谢谢你陪我弟弟散步，他今天身体不太舒服，我先带他回去了。”Thor微笑着对Bucky说，暗藏杀气的笑容好像下一秒就要把他给剁了。  
“没……没事，不用谢。”Bucky哆嗦了一下。  
Thor说完就扛着Loki走出去了。  
“快放开我！你丢不丢人！”Loki被周围的目光看的浑身难受，不断的扭动着想下来。  
“乖一点别乱动，马上就到了。”Thor又打了一下他的屁股。

——  
Thor把Loki扔在沙发上，和他面对面的坐着。  
“说说吧，你那个朋友，其实是你男朋友吧。”  
“呵，你就因为这个事？他是我的谁你管的着吗？就算他是我男朋友又怎样呢？也用不着你来管吧！”  
“你！我是你哥哥，你的事我就要管！”Thor简直是想堵住他这张嘴。  
“呵，哥哥，行，你可真是我的好哥哥，我看你就只会把弟弟按在床上操吧！”  
Thor彻底被Loki激怒了。  
“只会操你是吧，行，我这就满足你，我看你就是欠操！”  
Thor单手按住Loki的手腕，一只腿扣住了他的下跨，另一只手开始扯Loki的衣服。  
Loki感受到他是真的生气了。  
“喂！等等，你再别发疯了！”  
Loki开始挣扎，但是Thor力气大的他根本无法反抗，他本来就还没有渡过求偶期，魔法也还没有完全恢复，刚才的折腾也已经让他几乎没有了力气。

Thor扯开Loki的衬衫开始啃咬着他的锁骨，Loki白皙的脖颈上已经留下了好几块淡红的痕迹，接着他开始玩弄他的乳尖，一会轻吻一会啃咬，胸前的两点已经被玩弄的有些肿了起来。另一只手慢慢往下，顺着Loki的后腰伸入他的长裤，不断的揉捏着两块软肉。快要碰到他的生殖口时，Loki一阵酥麻，双腿开始乱蹬，双手也不断的抓着Thor的后背，想要摆脱出他的钳制圈。Thor看到他还不老实，就解下Loki的腰带绑住了他的手，洁白的手腕瞬间勒出了红色的痕迹，Thor把Loki翻了个面，让他跪在沙发上，Thor褪去他的裤子，一阵清脆的响声打在了他的屁股上，酥麻的痛感瞬间遍布全身，一下、两下，一个接一个的巴掌落了下来，白皙的后臀一下就泛起了红色。

“Thor！你疯了！”Loki大声的吼叫着。  
Thor没有回答他，几个巴掌并没有消减他的怒火，Thor开始在他生殖口旁试探，手指不断的打着圈，粉色的小口紧张的一开一合，下体传来的酥痒让Loki无法忍受，他转过头想要对着Thor念咒语，Thor发现了他的举动，一个吻上去堵住了他的嘴，Thor的吻是如此的霸道，没有给Loki一点喘息的机会，他不断的吮吸不断的索取，另一只手也开始在Loki的穴内搅动，求偶期的身体也异常的敏感，Loki很快就感觉到自己的下体已经流出了微热的液体。

Thor解开自己的裤子，跨下火热的欲望直挺挺的戳在了Loki的大腿上。  
“不，Thor，不行，快停下。”Loki眼眶已经泛红。  
Thor低下身靠近Loki的耳边，舔了舔他的耳廓，低沉的声音传入他的耳中，  
“我又不是什么都得听你的。”

被原句奉还的Loki气的直瞪着Thor，但绑住的双手又让他无法反抗。在他还没有反应过来的时候，Thor就掰开了他的双腿，从后边插了进来，并没有扩张完全的穴口传来一阵痛感，Thor粗鲁蛮横地不断往里挤。  
“哈啊……啊……Thor，快停下，我好痛。”Loki带着哭腔求饶着。  
Thor壮硕遒劲的柱体完全插入了紧窄柔嫩的穴口，炙热的欲望几乎填满了每一寸缝隙，粉色的软肉被完整的撑开，Loki的双腿开始不断颤抖，前身的两个肉球也被不断的来回玩弄。Thor开始粗暴的进出，还不忘揉掐抽打Loki的臀，Loki被一次又一次的刺激和操弄，忍不住发出一丝哼声，他用力咬住下唇，眼角已经泛起了泪珠。

“叫出来。”Thor突然停下了动作，勾起嘴角，黑着脸看着他。  
Loki强烈高傲的自尊心让他无法对着Thor发出呻吟，况且他现在还在因为Thor今天的举动气愤不已，Loki全身都在颤抖，他别过头去不看他，似乎在用这种沉默的方式和Thor赌气。  
“不愿意吗？好，那我们来谈谈你那个朋友。”  
Thor把Loki抱起来放在了橱柜上，解开了他的双手，接着便不留余地的开始抽插，不断撑开他小小的嫩穴，让它炙热的欲望不断往更深地方试探。  
“说，他是谁？”  
Loki被顶的全身发麻，但他还是强忍着不发出任何一点声音。Thor看见他已经泛起水汽的双眸和浑身星星点点的红印，像是被唤起了兽性，就像一头猛狮，更加用力的进出，不断的往里戳着，Loki已经没有力气支撑自己，瘫倒在Thor的身上，而Thor也并没有要放过他的意思，不断的加快速度，也一次比一次用力，Loki感觉自己已经到极限了。

“不不，求求你，我真的不行了。”  
“说，他是谁。”Thor的声音依旧低沉而带有强迫感。  
“啊…哈……他，他只是，只是我的一个朋友。”  
Loki用仅存的理智整理着自己的语言，翠绿的双眸已经呈现出金色的瞳仁。  
“呵。”Thor似乎很享受Loki如此听话的状态。  
接着他使坏的猛的把已经沾满液体的柱体抽出，Loki已经被打开了的小穴不断喘息着，似乎是在疯狂的叫嚣，宣泄着自己的不满，一种奇异的空虚感瞬间将他包围，他实在是受不了这种感觉。

“哈哈啊，不，Thor，快，快进来。”  
“但是你不听话啊，不听话的孩子怎么会有奖励呢？”  
“呜……我，我都听你的。”Loki的声音近乎是在哀求。  
Thor把一根手指伸进他湿漉漉的穴内，穴壁开始不断的收缩着，但这并不能使Loki得到满足。  
“求求你，求求你，Thor。”  
“应该叫什么？”Thor脸上挂着危险的笑容。  
Loki的声音颤抖着，泪水不断的流淌下来，嘴唇也因为刚才用力咬着的原由渗出了一点血迹。  
“呜…哥……哥哥……”  
“乖弟弟。”  
Thor满意的笑了一下，揉了揉Loki的头，又重新开始他的狂欢，Loki的小穴在他进入的瞬间就用力的咬着他坚硬的柱体，差点让他缴械投降。Thor不断享受着这种又湿又紧的感觉，更加强力的撞击着，猛烈的抽插一波接着一波，Loki的手环着Thor的脖颈，他金色的头发不断的扫过他的脸颊，Loki在咕叽咕叽的抽插声中达到了高潮。高潮过后的Loki已经身疲力竭，开始支支吾吾的往后缩，想要逃脱这样的暴行，而Thor还在不停的撑开他的穴口，似乎在发泄着这几天的怒火。

“你最好叫出声，不然我有很多方法能让你听话。”  
Thor毫不犹豫的顶弄着，不断的闯进Loki体内，手还在揪捏着他的乳尖，又疼又麻又爽的感觉交织在一起，不断的抽离着Loki的理智，看着自己粉嫩的穴口紧紧包裹着Thor的柱体，两人交织在一起，享受着不断撞击的快感，他再也忍受不住高喊着叫了出来。Thor也因为Loki的叫声变得更加兴奋，听的他更加热血澎湃，身下的动作更加疯狂。Loki不断的抽搐着，被折腾的浑身疼痛但却想要再索取更多，身体的酥麻和快感不断的叠加着，随之而来的又是一次高潮，不知道经过了多长时间，Loki已经快透支了，他金色的瞳仁早已失去了闪亮的颜色，变得飘渺而空洞，他感觉自己已经被玩弄的快要破碎了，而眼前的男人似乎还没有满足，毫无节制的抽插着，而床单也早就被各种白浊和汗液弄的乱七八糟。

“哈啊啊…哥…哥，我亲爱的哥哥……放…放过我吧。”  
“你知道你错在哪了吗？下次还这样吗？”  
“我，啊…啊哈…我知道错了，我再也不会这样了。求…求求你放过我吧”Loki边哭边求饶着。

Thor似乎终于达到了他的目的，快速的捣进他的肉穴，长长的呻吟一声，往那个让他醉死的洞穴深处狠狠的射了进去。Loki已经筋疲力尽，整个人都瘫倒在Thor身上，脸上的液体已经分不清是泪水还是汗水，身体的疲惫让他几乎下一秒就能昏睡过去，Thor也在今晚迷乱的性爱中感到了一身的舒爽，似乎把他这几天的焦虑都给全部发泄了出来，他就像是不断撞击的海水，每一个波浪都渴望着把船舶倾覆。Thor弯下身把几乎昏死的Loki抱起，在他的额上轻轻留下了一吻。

被情欲包裹的夜晚逐渐散去，Thor抚摸着Loki的黑发，看着他满身的吻痕竟有些心疼，每次看到Loki睡去的样子，都会撩起他的情欲和幻想。他想他已经确定了，Loki不仅仅是他的弟弟，更是他深藏在心中的爱。今天他是真的害怕了，害怕Loki会爱上其他人，害怕Loki在另一个夜晚让其他人看到他敏感、放肆、任性的身体。所以他才愤怒的失去了理智，他才不管Loki是男性还是女性，是人还是蛇或者是其他的什么，只因为他是Loki，所以他才爱他。

To be continued


End file.
